Night at school
by CReepZ
Summary: Jade and had to stay at school to help Andre with a song
1. The Talk

**I'm CReepZ , real name unknown, age unknown. The only thing I'll admit is that I'm a guy. I'm from the United Kingdom. I like writing for kids, teenagers and adults. I write stories for my favorite shows like Victorious and iCarly etc.**


	2. Magic of Music

**Its was a nice day at Hollywood Arts, Andre's looking for a partner to write his song with**

**Andre was talking to Tori about finding a partner for the song**

**Andre: I have to find a partner to write a song with **

**Tori: Sorry I can't, I got a test to do**

**Andre: Well I need to find a partner**

**Tori: How about Cat**

**Cat came bouncing in on her Jupiter boots**

**Andre: Definitely not**

**Tori: How about Jade**

**Andre: She kind of scare me**

**Tori: Trina?**

**Andre: NO!**

**Tori: Then work with Jade **

**Andre: Fine I'll have to ask her and Beck**

**Andre walked over to Beck and Jade but they had an argument**

**Beck: You need to stop being so JEALOUS!**

**Jade: You need to stop liking Tori**

**Beck: I don't like her **

**Jade: I've seen the way you've looking her**

**Andre: I think I should get going**

**Jade: No you stay here**

**Beck: Leave our friends out of it**

**Jade: You know what were through**

**Beck: Okay**

**Jade: Go running to Tori**

**Beck went off **

**Jade: What is it you want **

**Andre: Never mind**

**Jade grabbed Andre asked what he wants**

**Jade: What do you want**

**Andre: I want to know if you would want to write a song tonight**

**Jade: Okay**

**Jade: I don't why you were acting like that**


	3. Hide the Feelings

**Its was a nice day at Hollywood Arts, Andre's looking for a partner to write his song with**

**Andre was talking to Tori about finding a partner for the song**

**Andre: I have to find a partner to write a song with **

**Tori: Sorry I can't, I got a test to do**

**Andre: Well I need to find a partner**

**Tori: How about Cat**

**Cat came bouncing in on her Jupiter boots**

**Andre: Definitely not**

**Tori: How about Jade**

**Andre: She kind of scare me**

**Tori: Trina?**

**Andre: NO!**

**Tori: Then work with Jade **

**Andre: Fine I'll have to ask her and Beck**

**Andre walked over to Beck and Jade but they had an argument**

**Beck: You need to stop being so JEALOUS!**

**Jade: You need to stop liking Tori**

**Beck: I don't like her **

**Jade: I've seen the way you've been looking her**

**Andre: I think I should get going**

**Jade: No you stay here**

**Beck: Leave our friends out of it**

**Jade: You know what were through**

**Beck: Okay**

**Jade: Go running to Tori**

**Beck went off **

**Jade: What is it you want **

**Andre: Never mind**

**Jade grabbed Andre asked what he wants**

**Jade: What do you want**

**Andre: I want to know if you would want to write a song tonight**

**Jade: Okay**

**Jade: I don't know why you were acting like that**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magic of Music**

**It's 23:00 pm in the night and Andre and Jade are in school trying write to think of songs**

**Andre: Do you have an idea**

**Jade: No do you**

**Andre: I can't think of any**

**Jade started to crunch up a piece of **

**Andre: Are you alright**

**Jade: I'm fine why**

**Andre: Its because your crunching piece's of paper**

**Jade: Its just that I thought it was...**

**Andre: It was what**

**Andre: Your obviously upset about you and Beck**

**Jade: Its not that **

**Jade started to cry **

**Andre went to comfort her **

**Jade kissed him**

**Jade: Andre I'm sorry**

**Andre gave her another kiss**

**Andre: It was an accident**

**Jade: Its okay**

**Andre: Should we get on back with the work**

**Jade: Do you think we should just not speak of this again**

**Andre: I don't think so**

**Jade: Why**

**Andre: You just came from a break up and Beck would be jealous of me if I date you**

**Jade: He didn't care about me when we broke up last time**

**Andre: But didn't you get back together at the end of the day**

**Jade: Fair point **


	4. Chapter 4

**Its was a nice day at Hollywood Arts, Andre's looking for a partner to write his song with**

**Andre was talking to Tori about finding a partner for the song**

**Andre: I have to find a partner to write a song with **

**Tori: Sorry I can't, I got a test to do**

**Andre: Well I need to find a partner**

**Tori: How about Cat**

**Cat came bouncing in on her Jupiter boots**

**Andre: Definitely not**

**Tori: How about Jade**

**Andre: She kind of scare me**

**Tori: Trina?**

**Andre: NO!**

**Tori: Then work with Jade **

**Andre: Fine I'll have to ask her and Beck**

**Andre walked over to Beck and Jade but they had an argument**

**Beck: You need to stop being so JEALOUS!**

**Jade: You need to stop liking Tori**

**Beck: I don't like her **

**Jade: I've seen the way you've been looking her**

**Andre: I think I should get going**

**Jade: No you stay here**

**Beck: Leave our friends out of it**

**Jade: You know what were through**

**Beck: Okay**

**Jade: Go running to Tori**

**Beck went off **

**Jade: What is it you want **

**Andre: Never mind**

**Jade grabbed Andre asked what he wants**

**Jade: What do you want**

**Andre: I want to know if you would want to write a song tonight**

**Jade: Okay**

**Jade: I don't know why you were acting like that**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magic of Music**

**It's 23:00 pm in the night and Andre and Jade are in school trying write to think of songs**

**Andre: Do you have an idea**

**Jade: No do you**

**Andre: I can't think of any**

**Jade started to crunch up a piece of **

**Andre: Are you alright**

**Jade: I'm fine why**

**Andre: Its because your crunching piece's of paper**

**Jade: Its just that I thought it was...**

**Andre: It was what**

**Andre: Your obviously upset about you and Beck**

**Jade: Its not that **

**Jade started to cry **

**Andre went to comfort her **

**Jade kissed him**

**Jade: Andre I'm sorry**

**Andre gave her another kiss**

**Andre: It was an accident**

**Jade: Its okay**

**Andre: Should we get on back with the work**

**Jade: Do you think we should just not speak of this again**

**Andre: I don't think so**

**Jade: Why**

**Andre: You just came from a break up and Beck would be jealous of me if I date you**

**Jade: He didn't care about me when we broke up last time**

**Andre: But didn't you get back together at the end of the day**

**Jade: Fair point**

* * *

**Hide The Feelings:**

**Its been a few days since Andre and Jade talked they never even made eye contact with each other **

**Were they just afraid to talk to each other **

**Andre walked down the hallway and saw Jade**

**Andre: Jade we need to talk **

**Jade: What is it **

**Andre: Why haven't you been talking to me for the past few days **

**Jade: Because **

**Andre: What just spit it out**

**Jade: Because I feel nervous when I'm around you**

**Andre: Why **

**Jade: After the kiss I just started to feel different **

**Andre: Are you in love with**

**Jade: Yes (saying with a low voice)**

**Andre: You know I love you to **

**They both kissed but the whole hallway was empty so no one saw them**

**Jade: What does this make us now **

**Andre: Boyfriend, Girlfriend **

**Jade: I like that **

**They then kissed again **


End file.
